Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
The means for an individual to establish a social relation has evolved gradually together with the development of the communication technology. Particularly, the medium ‘web’ forms a network through PC to have the feature of interactivity anywhere and at anytime, thereby playing a role as a medium in solving the problems of time and place limitations put on previous mediums or media.
Thus, owing to the ongoing development of the internet technology, as a service for providing a communication, which is a service of allowing an individual to have relations with other people in a virtual space on the Internet and to share various information, the social networking service (hereinafter abbreviated SNS) is currently used. Also, the representative types of the SNS include Instagram, Facebook, Twitter and the like.
In addition, a user installs a use-desired SNS application on their terminal, creates an online account by accessing an SNS site through the SNS application, and can then upload such contents as texts, images, videos, songs and the like to the created account in order to share the contents with subscribers of the SNS. However, since each SNS company has different video upload requirements for a video upload service provided by the corresponding SNS company, if a user is not aware of the video upload requirements requested by a corresponding SNS company, it may a cause problem that the user frequently fails in uploading a desired video to be shared to SNS.
For instance, according to the video upload requirements by Instagram, if a play time of a video to be uploaded exceeds 15 seconds, the upload of the video is restricted. Hence, when a user is not aware of the video upload requirements by Instagram, if the user records a video having a play time over 16 seconds by real time through a camera of the user and then attempts to upload the recorded video to Instagram, the user fails in uploading the corresponding video.